the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Kelly Pitts
'''I'm Not Kelly Pitts '''is the twelfth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on July 9. 2013. Proviously The Busted Episode Next I Love Luke...ahh! Synopsis Plot Tasha is in Chardonnay's salon getting her hair and a face mask done. Chardonnay says Tasha forced her under duress to lie to her husband. Chardonnay says there is enough drama in her house. Tasha says she's sorry that she's married to him. Chardonnay says that she does what she pleases when and how she pleases. Jason walks in and calls her name. Chardonnay runs and hugs Jason and says she's surprised to see him. He says he was running errands in the neighborhood and thought he would pick her up to save gas. Chardonnay doesn't want him to see Tasha in the salon, so she sends him home. Tasha says if she keeps jumping like that every time Jason says boo, she's going to turn into another Kelly Pitts. Chardonnay asks why she's always bringing her up. Chardonnay says she's just trying to get out of the doghouse after covering for her. Keira is at the bar when Malik walks in and joins her. Malik says Blue told him what really happened and how she never told Blue she was a virgin before she let him hit it. Malik says most grown men don't want to deal with virgins because they become stage 5 clingers. Keira says she gets it and that he should be happy he got this. She says she's a prize and he's the one with the problem. She says of course he would take Blue's side, because all men stick together. Malik says it's not all Blue fault and that she did him dirty. Chardonnay arrives home late to find Jason sitting at the dinner table alone. He is upset that she's home 2 hours later than she said. Chardonnay asks if he spent all this time sitting there when he could have just gone to Chipotle for dinner. Chardonnay says things are crazy at Spadonnay. Jason says when he bought this hobby for her he didn't expect it to interfere with her obligations at home. Chardonnay says her workload should not prevent him from eating and that he can pick up a phone and order dinner. Keira tells her friend that Malik took Blue's side. Her friend says she can believe it and she should be happy he didn't sue her. She tells her that she lied and to call Malik and apologize so he can come down and buy them drinks. Keira pulls out her phone to call Blue to let him know that they are good and to clear up any confusion. She leaves a message saying that she wanted to reach out to him to talk and clear things up or not and that it's up to him. Later, Keira calls him again and leaves another message to call her back. After several drinks she calls again and leaves another message saying he doesn't have to call her back and whoever he ends up with can have him. She says forget him. At the end of the night, she calls again and leaves another message asking does he know who she is and that she is that girl from that TV show from back in the day. She says he is that guy who should lose her number. She says he will never hear from her again. Keira bangs on his door and tells him to open up. He answers and asks what the hell she is doing and Keira throws up and then passes out. Tasha arrives at Chardonnay's salon and has a clump of hair in her hand. Chardonnay says her body is punishing her for all of her dirty deeds. Tasha says she's right. She says she feels horrible for cheating on Pookie. She said she's itchy, her hair is falling out, and last night she peed the bed. Tasha says all of her other friends are gone and she needs Chardonnay. She says she needs a track here and a track there. Keira is still throwing up in Blue's trashcan. He asks her what she drank. Chardonnay asks Tasha if they can finish tomorrow because she's had a long day. Jason comes in and says there is no way Chardonnay could have taken their discussion the other day for a suggestion. He asks what Tasha is doing there and asks didn't he forbid her to interact with Tasha. Tasha asks if she looks like Kelly Pitts. They argue back and forth until Chardonnay says she's tired of both of them. She says the only person who speaks for Chardonnay is Chardonnay. She tells Jason ever since he started playing again he has been a jerk. She says she made it clear in the beginning that she would have a career and that they need to work it out. She says she can be friends with whoever she wants to be friends with. She tells Tasha that she is always give man advice but can't keep one. She tells her to stay out of her marriage. Chardonnay tells Tasha she is not her sidekick and tells Jason she is not his whipping boy. She says she is nobody's Kelly Pitts. Keira wakes up at Blue's in his jersey. He tells her that she threw up on her clothes and he slept on the couch. He says he put her underwear in the washing machine. He says he's a pretty forgiving guy who makes a mean burger and cleans vomit off the floor. He tells her she was pretty disgusting last night. She says she owes him. He says tack it onto the $75,000. He says perhaps they should stay in contact until then. She says she thinks it would be nice for them to hang out. She asks if he knows how to make fries and he says yes and asks her what she knows how to make. She says reservations. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Guest * Carissa Capobianco as Nina Trivia * Kelly Pitts mentioned in this episode for 2nd time. * We miss Melanie and Derwin.